The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for drop-out compensation during reproduction of magnetically recorded signals.
During reproduction of magnetically recorded signals, a circuit for drop-out compensation is usually employed. By means of this circuit, signal drop-outs in the reproduced signal are recorded and are replaced by information of preceding signal parts, which was temporarily stored in a drop-out memory. The drop-out compensation can take place either before or during the time error correction of the digital signal.
However, these known methods cannot be used if a multichannel recording is concerned (cf. the non-prepublished German Patent Application P No. 36 13 798 of 24-04-'86) and if, in the case of drop-out, information from another channel is to be inserted instead of the disturbed information because the signals reproduced from different tracks exhibit different time errors. In this case, a drop-out compensation can take place only after the time error correction.